Just because it feels good
by smokinmilkmaid
Summary: A few years in the future, Lorelai struggles with her Mrs Robinson thoughts when meeting Tristan. Bad!fic. No really. And we love it.
1. Martini's

**Just because it feels good (chapter 1)**

**GG-fic,** Tristan/Lorelai, a little Jess/Rory  
**title** from Skunk Anansie-song Hedonism  
**challenge **by Nina, Anna  
**dedicated** to twinnie Suus for sending me inspiration  
**include:** mr medina's desk/the stairs in the dragonfly  
**props/weapon of choice**: stilletto's  
**not include**: leather/chocolate bodypaint/kitchenstuff  
**disclaimer:** characters are not mine at all.

1. martini's 

They stood in de doorway of the large, posh ballroom, watching women in the crowd yelling fake enthousiastic greetings, kissing the air and no doubt bragging about their husbands' business succes. Lorelai looked at her daughter and asked with a pleading smile: "Can't we just go home Rory, apple of my eye, best daughter I have ever had? I really really really don't wanna be here."

Rory put on her strict face and waved a finger under her mothers nose. "No way, missy, we promised to attend this special Chilton anniversary, so here we are. And we're gonna stay here untill we've spent a decent amount of time here. Then we can get the hell out."

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her wise-ass daughter. Man, could she be more grown up!  
She startled at somebody making a scraping noise behind them. Mother and daughter looked back and saw Max Medina.

He smiled awkwardly: "If you have problems deciding if you wanna go in, could you please let me pass first?" Suddenly Lorelai realised they had been blocking the door. She recovered quickly and joked "You Max, can always come in." Oh no, she thought, that was totally dirty!

Thankfully, Max didn't react to her comment and passed them with a nod. She watched him walk through the crowd. Weird, she thought, how you could feel so different about someone who used to mean so much to you. For her, the attraction was completely gone.

As Rory grabbed her hand and dragged her inside, Lorelai pouted and told her daughter she was 'more evil than the spawn of the devil himself'. Rory replied by saying Paris wouldn't be pleased to hear that Rory beat her to the title.

With an arm around Rory's waist Lorelai guided them to the nearest bar. "If we have to be here for a while, I'll need martini's. Lot's and lot's of them. Oh hi, dear sir," she smiled seductively at the bartender. "Could you please bring us a bar full of martini's?"

She drank one martini right away while Rory sipped at hers. After grabbing another drink, they walked around, scanning the ballroom for some nice people to talk to. "Oh look, there's Paris. She's annoying headmaster Charleston already" Rory sniffled. Paris was talking fast and with a lot of gestures, almost knocking out some passing party-ers. Ususally he was calm and strict, but now, headmaster Charleston looked a bit scared.

Just like old times, Madeline and Louise were not far away. They were chatting up a few former classmates, no doubt asking them to go with them to a janitors closet or something like that.

"They're not wasting any time. Were they always like that?" Lorelai grinned as the girls disappeared toward the bathrooms with their new conquests. "Actually", Rory answered with the same grin on her face. "I would be shocked if it took them longer than fifteen minutes to drag some unsuspecting guy away."

She saw Rory's eyes light up when a familiar guy appeared in the same doorway where they stood fifteen minutes ago. It was Jess, back in town for good. He wrote a few books. The first one wasn't recognized by the public, but the second hit the jackpot for the young writer. It was in third print right now. Yeah, she thought, he grew up good. She never expected him to land on his feet, but he did. The young couple hugged and Rory started explaining stuff to Jess, mocking the rich people.

Lorelai looked down at her shoes, beginning to feel the pain of the uncomfortable stillettoheels. Her hope for getting Rory to turn around and go home had been big enough to put on shoes which were not made for receptions. She should have worn boots that were made for walking, maybe that way she could have walked out and blame it all on her footwear.

She sighed and touched Rory's shoulder. "I'm going to get us more drinks, hon. Be back in a minute." As she turned, she crossed looks with an attractive blonde guy, who was looking at Rory and Jess. He seemed a bit sad and looked away the second he knew she had seen him.

She wobbled towards him -her feet were actually killing her already and asked him if he was okay. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I was just wondering how things were with Rory and there she is." He squinted a little, which gave him bedroomeyes. Hmm, she said to herself, if only he was about 15 years older. He kinda looked familiar. Then, like a lightbulb in a cartoon, it dawned on her. The play in Chilton: Romeo and Juliet. Rory was Juliet... "You're Romeo!"


	2. Inappropriate thoughts

**Just because it feels good (chapter 2)**

**GG-fic**, Tristan/Lorelai, a little Jess/Rory  
**title **from Skunk Anansie-song Hedonism  
**challenge **by Nina/Anna  
**dedicated to** twinnie Suus, for sending me inspiration  
**include:** mr medina's desk/the stairs in the dragonfly  
**props/weapon of choice:** stilletto's  
**not include:** leather/chocolate bodypaint/kitchenstuff  
**disclaimer:** characters are not mine at all.

2. inappropriate thoughts

He smiled a sexy smile and nodded. "That's me, a total Romeo." He took a bow to her and extended a hand "Tristan Dugrey." Lorelai took his hand in hers and answered "Lorelai Gilmore" She laughed at the shocked look on the young man's face. "Yes, I am Rory's mother. I'm really old, but an operation of my entire body made me look late thirties." She made a face while saying it. "No really, you know the story. I was sixteen blahblah. Everybody knows."

She watched as his lips curled in another beautiful smile. Wow, this was not good. Was she really feeling inappropriate things for a guy of Rory's age? If she could slap herself without him seeing it, she would have. But because he was right there, she took a mental note to slap herself later.

"Well Tristan, it's nice to meet you. So why the sad look when seeing Rory?" Please, oh please, don't let him still be in love with her, she pleaded to herself. Rory has had enough boytrouble as it is. That girl knew how to get a guy madly in love with her!

Tristan shook his head, like he knew what she was thinking. "She reminded me of my neighbour. She died a few years back in a car accident." Oh god! Lorelai upgraded the slapping mental note into a kicking one. How could she be so focused on the girl/guy thing while he was grieving? Maybe the neighbour was his best friend growing up. Or a substitute mother!

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that. I'm sorry about your neighbour too." She shuffled her feet, trying to relieve the pain. He grinned at her. "I didn't like my neighbour, she was a mean woman. No pretty memories when I think of her. Not that I think Rory is mean", he said quickly, making Lorelai smile. "It's just the back of her head. Nothing else reminds me of the mean woman. Nothing. Really."

Lorelai put her hands in the air. "Stop Tristan. I know you like my daughter." In the corner of her eyes she saw Rory wave at her to come. "I got to go now. It was nice to meet you!" She glanced back at the young man. He was tall. She liked tall men. She sighed at the thought. She really should wash her mind with soap later! Mental note number three.

She made a detour to the bar, ordering three martini's and a beer. Two for her, one for Rory and the beer was for Jess. When she got to the couple, the first martini was gone. She started to feel a little lightheaded. "Rory, caffeinated mini-me, why are you gesturing for my presence?" Rory made a dramatical choking sound and grabbed her throat. Then she fakefrowned and said: "I was dying of thirst, off course. You promised me a drink 10 minutes ago!"

Jess smirked behind her and added. "And she was dying to know why you are talking to that Tristanguy" Rory turned around and slapped his arm. "Why do I like you, again? All the reasons just flew out of my mind. Maybe I should ask Tristan to escort me home." She acted like she was walking away, but Jess pulled her back to him. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Cross my book and hope to die."

Rory gave him a quick kiss. "You owe me. I pick a book for you to lend to me. Even if you're reading it right now." He shrugged and smirked at her again. "Okay, because you're so persuasive." Content with the agreement, Rory switched to her mother. "So, why were you flirting with Tristan?" Lorelai laughed at that question. "Me, flirting with him? You see weird things young lady. I was just asking him if he was okay. He looked a little lonely."

Rory saw Tristan talk to three girls, obviously adoring him. "Lonely huh? Well, it seems he is not any more. By the way", she added. "I saw Max with a woman earlier. I think he has a girlfriend."

Lorelai, glad they changed the subject, took a sip from her fourth martini and replied. "Well good for him. All that pining for me isn't good for him" She winked. "Just kidding, I really am glad for him." Rory looked a bit inquisitive but seemed to believe her.

The three outsiders stood there talking for a while. Lorelai was really glad her parents weren't there, Rory was happy Jess was. She liked to show him of to her former classmates. Jess pretended to be appalled by that, but Lorelai could see he was flattered. Meanwhile, she was trying to block the pain out of her system. But all the martini's in the world couldn't have made it go away. "If you would excuse me, I'm going to find a place to sit and take my shoes of for a second."

She took her martini with her and walked, or at least tried to walk, to the classrooms. She entered the first one she came across. With a cry of pain, she sat down at the teachersdesk and kicked of the stilletto's. Those shoes were instruments of the devil! She let out another cry -of shock this time- when she suddenly saw a figure sitting at one of the studentdesks in the back of the room.

"God!" She grabbed the edge of the desk and tried to see who it was sitting there all by himself. He stood up, walked towards her and said "Just call me Tristan. So, are you taking your shoes off to tempt me with your pretty bare feet?"


	3. Compare and contrast

**Just because it feels good (chapter 3)**

**GG-fic**, Tristan/Lorelai, a little Jess/Rory  
**title **from Skunk Anansie-song Hedonism  
**challenge **by Nina/Anna  
**dedicated to** twinnie Suus, for sending me inspiration  
**include:** mr medina's desk/the stairs in the dragonfly  
**props/weapon of choice:** stilletto's  
**not include:** leather/chocolate bodypaint/kitchenstuff  
**disclaimer:** characters are not mine at all.

**A/N Finally! I hope there are still people who remember this. Chapter three was supposed to be the last one, but get this, the story continues after this one! This is unbeta-ed. Let me know what you think so I feel compelled to write faster. (I will, I promise) **

**3. Compare and contrast**

His smiling face came out of the shadows of the dark classroom. His bedroom eyes were directed straight at her, not leaving her out of his sight. For one moment she thought he meant what he said, that he really wanted her to seduce him with her feet. Wait, with her feet?

"So is this your way of telling you have a foot fetish? Because I have no problem with not knowing that stuff about you. We just met and now you're telling your sex secrets?" She smirked at him, letting him know she was teasing him. He cocked his head at her.

"Shoot, and here I was thinking that you came here on purpose, like we have some kind of connection. Ah well." He had made his way over to the teachers desk and went to sit in front of her. No good is going to come from this. Lorelai was trying to convince herself to put a stop to it. 'I'm definitely flirting with this too young guy.' But she didn't tell him not to sit so close to her. She also didn't excuse herself to do 'something'. She just sat there, her throbbing feet forgotten.

"What were you doing creeping around in the dark, Angel? Because although the rich people are kind of scary, as far as I know, they're no threat to Buffy. And what happened to the sexy black coat to go with the brooding expression?" Just as the words were out of her mouth, she was cursing herself. She was doing it again. The flirting thing. Oops. Maybe she should go and get some coffee, 'cause she probably was losing some of her sober conscious. Or maybe just her mind.

Tristan just sat there, looking at her. His blondish hair was tussled like he just put his hands through it. He was towering above her, even though he was sitting. To conclude, he looked devilishly good. She couldn't deny the attraction between the two of them. And if mrs Robinson could pull it off, why couldn't she?

Maybe someone would write a book about them later. Jess could. She immediately knew a title. _The amazing story of the young lad and the sophisticated older woman. They loved each other 'till they were old and wrinkly. _Well, that wouldn't fit on the cover. She glanced in Tristan's direction. Her fuzzy brain didn't see danger in some light hearted flirting with a cute guy, so she decided to put the guilt aside and enjoy the banter.

Tristan pulled her out her world of thoughts: "You think I'm brooding? I'm stung by your words! I always thought I was bright and sunny, like a puppy everybody smiles at." His look challenged her to come with a witty retort, but she was beyond fast thinking right now. Time to find out why _he_ was sitting here, avoiding his former classmates.

"So, happy puppy guy, why aren't you inside being sunny with your old friends?" He scrunched his nose and tapped his chin, pretending to be thinking hard. Then his attitude suddenly changed, like he decided to drop the façade. He shrugged and answered. "I just needed some peace, get out of the crowd. And also, Madeline tried to convince me to have sex in a closet, which I didn't aspire to do at all."

Lorelai smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I just barged in here and disturbed your time of peace. I can go find another classroom to sit in…" She bent down to grab her shoes but he put a hand at her shoulder. "Please, stay here. You're no interruption at all. I kinda like talking to you. It's funny, you and Rory look alike, talk alike and seem alike. But at the same time, you're also totally different." At here incredulous expression, he replied "I like to compare and contrast." Lorelai slowly put her shoes back under the desk. "Are you sure it's no problem?"

Tristan shook his very fine shaped head. He stood and stretched. When he did, his biceps bulged in his shirt. Lorelai admired them for a second, but looked away when he caught her gaze. No way she was letting him know she found him attractive! He took a step to the teachers desk, pulling up a chair to sit across from her. "Those student desks are too small for me now, I need some leg room", he excused himself.

Sitting so close to him Lorelai could smell his cologne. It was musky, but not too much. She was desperately trying to think of a safe topic to talk to him about. Flirting was becoming dangerous with him so near to her. Maybe she was a bit drunk, but she wasn't drunk enough to think she could get away with seducing one of her daughters ex-classmates and former Romeo.

Pondering that thought she looked up to find his face just inches from hers. "Wait, what are you doing?"

He just inched closer, looking at her lips. "Comparing and contrasting", he mumbled before closing the remaining distance between their lips.


	4. Argumentum ex Silentio

**Just because it feels good (chapter 4)**

**GG-fic**, Tristan/Lorelai, a little Jess/Rory  
**title **from Skunk Anansie-song Hedonism  
**challenge **by Nina/Anna  
**dedicated to** twinnie Suus, for sending me inspiration  
**include:** mr medina's desk/the stairs in the dragonfly  
**props/weapon of choice:** stilletto's  
**not include:** leather/chocolate bodypaint/kitchenstuff  
**disclaimer:** characters are not mine at all.

**A/N****: For the crazy internet people who wanted more. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like it. Oh and not beta'd: all mistakes are mine. **

**4. Argumentum ex Silentio**

Lorelai closed her eyes the second Tristan's lips touched hers. She really shouldn't be doing this. But his lips were soft and demanding at the same time, asking her to open her lips. She complied.

When his tongue gently entered her mouth she temporarily lost all coherent thoughts. It was so good. She couldn't remember being so into a single kiss in her life. She let her hands slide from his shoulders, via his sides to his back, feeling his toned muscles. Not bad, not bad at all. He was probably working out! The mental image of him sweating while lifting weights made her deepen the kiss a bit more.

He pushed himself flush against her, which was a little unexpected and made her lose her balance. She crashed into him, almost pulling him off the chair. She started giggling at the whole situation. This was probably the craziest thing she's done in a while. And that includes hugging her mom that one time! Trying to regain her sane thoughts, she tried to pull back from Tristan.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I really, really should not have. Here you are, just sitting around minding your own business and then I come in and practically seduce you. You, the very young guy, former classmate of Rory!"

She wanted to completely pull out of his grasp, grab her shoes and run, but he didn't seem to take no for an answer. He simply didn't let go. So she stopped rambling and looked at him questioningly.

He smiled and kept looking at her lips.

She tried clearing her throat to get his attention. Then it hit her. She, Lorelai Gilmore, was just making out with a guy almost half her age. Who was staring at her intently? Why was he looking at her mouth like that?

"What are you staring at? Do I have lipstick on my teeth? Oh, it's the Chinese food isn't it? Oh god, I knew.."

Tristan interrupted her. "Don't worry. There's noting on your teeth. I was just thinking of kissing you again."

She blinked in confusion. "What..? To compare and contrast a bit more? I think you did enough comparing for one day. I need to get back to the party. Just let me go, so I can go back to the boring people and drink until I believe I'm having fun there."

He answered by pulling her closer and on his lap. He quirked an eyebrow at her surprised face and declared: "To prevent us from falling over. Wouldn't want that to happen again."

Sitting so close to him, correction… sitting ON him, she could see that his sapphire blue brown eyes were a bit closed. Bedroom eyes. She couldn't help but gaze into them, thoughts tumbling through her head like circus people on trampolines. Colour her confused. Did he want to kiss her again? For real? And, more importantly: did she want a repeat performance?

Her unasked questions were magically answered by him.

"Yes, I want to kiss you again. Not to compare anything, but because I feel like it. And you want it too Lorelai. I might be younger, but I'm not dumb. I know when a woman likes my kissing. You were liking it. All the way."

He stroked her back, which distracted her a little. She shivered and tried to keep up with what he was saying.

"If I attempt to kiss you again, will you make a run for it?" He dipped his head a little to look in her blue eyes. She pursed her lips, trying to think of a good lie. He took that as a challenge and caught her lips again.

After a few seconds, he broke away to whisper against her lips. "Argumentum ex Silentio."

He then returned to the task at hand with renewed fervour, almost making her forget to ask what the hell he was saying right there. Breathing heavily, she pulled back a bit, tilting her head at him. "Que? What was that, Latin dirty talk?"

He laughed. "Nope. I was just saying that your silence was enough answer for me. Argumentum ex Silentio… silence is consent." He kissed her on the cheek, just beside her earlobe. The chills it sent down her spine gave her goose bumps. How did he know all her soft spots already?

"You got me there Casanova. I couldn't think of a good argument. That doesn't make it a good idea, though." She knew she had to physically remove herself from him. Otherwise she would keep trying to say to him she didn't want to kiss him, but she would definitely end up doing it again. And again. But somehow she just stayed there, on his lap. It was like magnetism: she was being drawn to him, but it was much harder to get away.

"Maybe it isn't a good idea. But it feels good, doesn't it?" He traced her collar bone, but wandered just below, letting his finger slide closer to her breast. His other hand crept under her blouse, drawing circles on her lower back, making his way to her side.

Oh god. It felt so good.

**A/N 2. I really don't know if I can get myself to write, you know, (giggles) sexy stuff coughssmutcoughs. But I you're willing to wait (I promise it won't be another 3-6 months) for the next chapter, you might be surprised. I might surprise myself. Feedback appreciated! **


End file.
